Hurt And In Love
by AllHailEveTorres
Summary: CM Punk hates Eve Torres. But Punk gives her hints by hints, including convincing Vince to put them in a storyline, until Eve figures out what Punk really feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

**One.**

* * *

Eve's POV.

I heard someone clear his throat. I turned around. Not surprised. CM Punk.

"Hey, Eve, what's up?" He said, smirking.

"Leave me alone," I snapped, beginning to walk away from him. He of course blocks my way. "I will if you give me money," he said. His lips still curved into a wicked smirk.

"No, ask you mom for money, leave me alone," I said, starting to leave again. He pulled my arm back and pulled me so close to him. "Your such a bitch, you know that right?" Punk said. He held tightly onto my wrists.

"Your hurting me!" I whined trying to pull free. Punk likes to torture, tease, and hate me. Why? I have no clue. Ever since I became a Diva he's been bugging. I try to tell him off but I just can't. Punk let go off my wrists.

"You know what?" Punk asked me. "It's almost Christmas, and since it's _everyone's_ favorite holiday, come to the ring next Monday, when Raw is going to end. I'll give you the present in public." I made a face.

He kissed the palm of his hand, and blew a kiss towards me. Then left. "I hate you!" I yelled as he walked away.

"Whatever!" I heard him yell.

I began to look for John. Yeah, as in John Cena. John is my best friend, for some reason. He's just very nice, and I don't think he likes Punk. That's probably the reason why he's always protecting me. After minutes of searching, I finally found him by the catering area.  
"Hey!" I say. He turns his attention to me. His frown turned to a smile.

"Hey, Princess!" Princess is the nickname that John gave me. I don't know why.

"Listen, I need your help," I say. He nods in approval. "So, Punk doesn't leave me alone for some reason.. you think you can do something about it?"

"Anything for you. Just.. why does he bother you anyway?" John asks.

"I don't know," I said. I grabbed a piece of fruit from the catering and popped it in my mouth. "Just to be annoying, I guess."

"Well, I'll talk to him.. man-to-man and tell him to leave you alone. That good enough?"

I nod and grab another piece of fruit. "Thanks, John. But, it's time for my match. Talk to you soon, Johnnybear!" I hug his shoulder and run to the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two. **

* * *

Eve's POV.

After I won my match against Tamina, I went backstage into the Divas locker room.

"Saw your match, still lame." Kelly Kelly said as she made a face. I wanted to hit her bad.  
"Um, maybe you'll think one is awesome when I make you cry as soon as I turn into a heel," I managed to say.  
"You never will, girl. Trust me. A girl like you should be an angel," Kelly said with a smirk.

I hate her. Kelly is a face outside of her life. But she hates me inside her life. It all started when I said I had a crush on Randy Orton, her ex-fiancé. She had a crush on him too and they were apparently on their "first-bases", which made me wanna throw up. I made a face, wondering when I can finally kick her ass in public for humiliating me that night.  
The Divas' locker room was empty except me and Kelly when I came in. But a few minutes, the Divas' came filing in. Natalya, Beth, Alicia, AJ, Maryse, Nikki, Brie, Tamina and Kaitlyn.

"Hey Eve, and hello skank," Beth said to me and Kelly. Kelly made a face and gasped. "How dare you like, say that?"

"I said it, and I'm proud of it," Beth said. I laughed and sat on the red couch that was positioned in front of the television screen.

"So, how are you dealing with Punk?" Nattie asked.

" He keeps bothering me, and I have no clue why," I said. "He's the biggest jerk in the WWE."

"Oh am I?" a voice said. I knew that voice anywhere. Punk. I turned around and there he was, with a smirk on his face.

I nodded and leaned against the couch. "Leave," I told him.

"No," he said, inviting himself in.

"Hey, why don't you just leave Eve alone, what did she ever do to you?" Kaitlyn says.

"Shut up, Barbie," Punk snaps.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and walks to where I am. "Make me."

"I said.. _shut up_," he repeats.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asks Brie Bella.

"None of your business, girlie."

"Girlie? Are you serious? At least we can wrestle better than you and your clowns you call the Nexus." Brie Bella crosses her arms and confronts Punk.

"Okay, I didn't come here for drama, nor do I intend to ruin your lip gloss tips society, Punk says, but then is interrupted by me.

"Then why are you here?!" I yell.

"I came here for you," he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three.**

* * *

Eve's POV.

Punk pulled me into the hallway, and into his locker room.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell, totally frustrated.

"I need to tell you something. It's super important." Punk looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Vince McMahon is putting us in a storyline," Punk muttered.

"What? No! I'm not acting a storyline with you! Your a monster! I hate you!" I yell, immediately running away from him and to Vince's office.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Why don't you fuckin' just deal with it?" he asks, chasing after me.

"Leave me alone!" I yell back and before long, I outrun him and find myself in front of the Chairman's office.

I reach Vince's office and knock on the door. His voice fills my ears as he tells me to come in. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, Eve." He looked at me firmly, still smiling.

I didn't look to happy, because his smile turned into a frown. "Why?" I ask.

"Why _what_?" he asks.

"Why'd you put me in a storyline with Punk? Vince, I hate that jerk, and you know that!" I yell.

"Eve, you need to understand me," Vince says.

"I don't want to understand you! This is crap!"

"Whatever. Eve, my point here is.. you haven't had a storyline in a while. Think about it. CM Punk and Eve Torres.. the next Edge and Lita." Vince folds his hands together and raises his eyebrow.

I chuckle. "The next Edge and Lita? Please.."

"The storyline starts next Monday.. The scripts will be delivered to you personally," Vince informs.

"I didn't ask!" I snap. "Besides, I'm not even gonna come next Monday."

"If you don't, you're gonna get fired," Vince warns.

I shake my head and storm out of his office, returning to the Divas locker room. I stop at the door, realizing I'm hearing what the girls are saying.

"Oh my gosh, don't you think it's obvious? Punk likes her! Don't you see the way he looks at her when she looks away?" I hear Brie Bella say.

I make a face. Likes who?

"Well, it's pretty obvious, that_ something _is going on," I hear Beth.

"So, _that's_ why he's bothering her! Eve is basically getting teased by Punk because Punk doesn't want her to know he likes her!" I hear Nattie say.

I narrow my eyes. _Why would they think that? _Instead of going in, I try to find John.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four. **

* * *

Narrator's POV.

"You just don't understand, John," Eve said. She told him everything; Punk's teasing and the fact that it'd become worse now that she had to act in a storyline with him. John told her to act cool about it but she just couldn't.

"Eve, it's just a storyline. You can deal with it," he responded.

"Yeah but his teasing's gonna become worse!" Eve said. "And... everyone thinks he likes me."

"By everyone.. you mean who?" John asked.

"Practically the entire Divas division," Eve said. "I mean, that can't be true right?"

"Even if it was, why does it bother you?" he asked again.

"I don't know.. I just.. he's really mean to me sometimes and... it'd be awkward, I guess." Eve leaned against the wall of the gym they were currently in. She'd immediately left the arena after hearing what the Divas had said and texted John. She wanted to spend time with him alone for more than 20 minutes this time.

Eve sort of had a little crush on John but, it was sort of weird. She hadn't really been attracted to him. She just liked to hang out with him. He was sweet around her all the time. Plus, he helped her take her mind off Punk for once.

She had to admit though. Punk actually made her life miserable. She hated him with passion and she hoped he did too. Not liked her. Well, maybe it was fine if he had a little crush on her but really? Just torturing her so she wouldn't find out? If he had a little crush on her and _wasn't_ torturing her, she'd be the happiest woman on Earth.

"But, don't you think that maybe you should give him a chance to talk to you or something?"

"Why would I want him to talk to me? I hate him." Eve crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

John looked up. "Do you really?"

She sighed. "Well, I don't exactly hate him but I.. get angry everytime I think about him."

"Then you might as well be thinking about him right now since you're so angry," John said with a small laugh.

"John! I'm not kidding around. He's such a dumb jerk. I want you to help me," Eve told him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Go to Mr. McMahon and tell him that you want a storyline with me.. maybe he'll cancel mine and Punk's and change it to you and me," she said with a small smile.

John thought about it a moment. He liked Eve, as a friend, of course because he was currently married. But a storyline? Really?

"Fine. But you owe me big time," he said with a grin.

Eve laughed. "Thanks, Johnnybear."

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly. Eve made it back to the hotel at around 12:00 midnight. She realized that she hadn't confronted the girls yet. She called Rosa. She didn't answer. "Must be getting her beauty sleep," Eve murmured. Since she realized it was already close to 12:30, she decided to call it a night. Though she really wanted to clear things out and make sure that CM Punk didn't really like her.

_Oh calm down, Eve, _She said to herself._ CM Punk doesn't like you._ _He hates you. That's the whole reason why he's torturing you. So you can understand that he hates your guts._

Then she remembered what he said..


End file.
